The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Legacy bidirectional counter circuitry focuses on providing bidirectional binary counters for simplicity and ease of design. However, the bidirectional binary counters present the disadvantages of high levels of energy consumption and lower possible counter frequencies due to multiple bits being changed by the counter on each increment or decrement. Further, the bidirectional binary counters require greater physical area for components to implement the bidirectional binary counters.
With the advancement and growth of smaller computer devices and mobile computer devices, reduced energy consumption and limitation of physical area required by electronic components within the computer devices have become highly desired. For this reason, such devices as cell phones, personal digital assistants, smart watches and other similar devices may benefit from bidirectional counters that consume less power and require less space for implementation.